<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【司千/冰千】愿赌服输（上） by MDESTINY1013</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534184">【司千/冰千】愿赌服输（上）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDESTINY1013/pseuds/MDESTINY1013'>MDESTINY1013</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ALL千空, 司千 - Fandom, 石纪元</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDESTINY1013/pseuds/MDESTINY1013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>原作背景，千空战败IF。<br/>本章只涉及司千H部分，冰千内容会放在下篇。<br/>OOC有，BUG有，其实就是想开车。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>司千 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【司千/冰千】愿赌服输（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　chapter1.战败<br/>　　<br/>　　石神千空输了。<br/>　　<br/>　　科学王国败了。<br/>　　<br/>　　所有人一年的心血都将付诸东流。<br/>　　<br/>　　千空微微低头，瞥了眼架在自己脖颈两侧的利刃。<br/>　　<br/>　　此时，他保持着盘腿而坐的姿势，面前摆放着未完成的炸药试剂。而司与冰月则一左一右立在他的身后，那泛着寒光的刀刃正抵着他的侧颈。若是他们愿意，只要轻轻勾下手指，便可以轻而易举地划破他的动脉。<br/>　　<br/>　　那样的话，在这个原始而落后的石之世界，他会死，100亿％会死，别说科学，就是神仙都救不了他……如果真的有那种东西的话。<br/>　　<br/>　　千空闭了闭眼，对近在咫尺的危险视若无睹，继续手中未完成的实验。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小千空，你背后……”尽管幻努力地想要保持平静，但那微颤的尾音还是暴露他心底的慌张。<br/>　　<br/>　　“司！！冰月！！大家——”见那危险的武器就架在千空肩上，克罗姆杵在原地不敢妄动，只得伸长了脖子去看洞穴外。<br/>　　<br/>　　冰月淡淡开口：“不用看了，他们起不来了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“难道说，你，你，你把大家全都杀死了……”闻言，克罗姆面如死灰，抬起颤抖的双拳，横在胸前，大有一副准备同归于尽的架势。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗤——他们都很强，我可不打算杀死优秀的人。”冰月并不过多解释，他睁开双眼，目光落在面前的千空身上。<br/>　　<br/>　　幻悄悄捏紧藏在宽大衣袖里的手，他强迫自己向前迈出一步，舔了舔唇，眼神飘忽不定：“小司，小冰月……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你还是闭嘴吧，幻。”冰月察觉到幻的举动，也不多废话，反手一挥，那长枪便在千空的锁骨处开了道小口子，血瞬间浸透了衣襟。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘶——”千空手上动作一顿。<br/>　　<br/>　　幻收起假笑，死死地盯着冰月手中的长枪，额前的汗水顺着脸颊滑落。<br/>　　<br/>　　“千空，你输了。”一直沉默的司终于开口，他注视着千空正在搅拌试剂的手，目光晦涩不明。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，愿赌服输，”千空轻笑，放下烧杯，食指敲了敲司的武器，“还不动手?”<br/>　　<br/>　　服输?<br/>　　<br/>　　司忍不住轻笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　眼前的这些家伙，有哪一个露出了“服输”的表情?<br/>　　<br/>　　洞穴外，那些具有战力的人，伤痕累累却仍口口声声说着“相信千空”，似乎只要一息尚存，就会不停地挣扎站起。<br/>　　<br/>　　洞穴里，克罗姆绷紧身体，仿佛随时能上来跟他们拼命，幻也一副伺机而动的模样。<br/>　　<br/>　　他们根本未曾放弃。<br/>　　<br/>　　更不用提他们的精神领袖——石神千空，明明马上就要再次殒命，却还是气定神闲地与他搭话。<br/>　　<br/>　　嗯……看来也没表面那么淡然啊。<br/>　　<br/>　　司注意到千空那略微发颤的手指，心头一动。<br/>　　<br/>　　向冰月传递出眼神，司收起武器，一个手刀，快速落在少年的后颈处。<br/>　　<br/>　　与此同时，冰月也瞬间将另外两个手无缚鸡之力的男人撂倒在地。<br/>　　<br/>　　“其他人怎么处置?”冰月收起长枪，倚在洞边，看着这满地狼藉，问道。<br/>　　<br/>　　司将陷入昏睡的少年扛在肩上，瞥了眼地上的烧杯，终是没有踢翻它：“告诉他们，千空已死。剩下的，嗯，要走要留，随他们去吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　注视着男人渐行渐远的背影，冰月眼中泛起点点寒光。<br/>　　<br/>　　太阳西沉。<br/>　　<br/>　　司帝国VS科学王国的战役也进入尾声。<br/>　　<br/>　　石神千空被当场击杀。<br/>　　<br/>　　科学王国败落。<br/>　　<br/>　　这是所有人醒来后，从冰月口中得知的战斗结果。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　chapter2.囚<br/>　　<br/>　　“这次，怎么不杀了我?”千空不动声色地打量着四周，他的嗓音不大，余声却回响了许久。<br/>　　<br/>　　这里似乎是个天然的洞穴，只是被改造成简易“监牢”。<br/>　　<br/>　　“牢房”里只放置着一块巨石，石头表面被磨的光滑，上面堆积着些许稻草和兽皮，就像是……一张床。<br/>　　<br/>　　面前的栏杆虽是用木头做的，但凭他的气力，根本无法破坏其半分。地面和墙壁似乎是某种岩石，要想凿开，对于没有工具的他而言，几乎是痴人说梦。<br/>　　<br/>　　洞顶处有部分破损，阳光能勉强照射进来，但这个高度，想要攀爬上去无疑是异想天开。<br/>　　<br/>　　根据回声判断，他应该被安置在洞穴最深处，就算他想大声呼救，恐怕声音早就被这层层墙壁阻隔，根本传不出去。<br/>　　<br/>　　更何况，他的手腕和脚踝处还被戴上副沉重的玩意，别说是逃跑了，就是单纯抬下手臂搔个痒，都费劲的要死。<br/>　　<br/>　　看样子是特意为他打造的牢房，只靠他一人，是逃不出去的，100亿％都逃不出去。<br/>　　<br/>　　千空坐在巨石上，拨弄了一下手腕间的镣铐。<br/>　　<br/>　　铁做的，链条很长，很是麻烦。<br/>　　<br/>　　只是贴着皮肤的那一圈，包着一层柔软的皮质品，多少能减轻铁皮摩擦皮肤带来的疼痛感。<br/>　　<br/>　　“司，你这家伙准备的可真是周到，完美贴合着我的皮肤，一点多余的空隙都没有，”千空忍不住感叹，“为我量身定制的?”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我原本是打算杀了你的，嗯，就如同上次那样，千空，”说话间，司缓缓走近，“对于那些人来说，你就是他们的精神支柱。嗯，所以只要你还活着，他们就不会停下。”<br/>　　<br/>　　被一片阴影所笼罩的千空，不自觉地挺直腰杆。<br/>　　<br/>　　“就算我死亡，科学的步伐也不会停滞不前。”在对上司那危险的目光后，千空沉下心，努力地挤出一丝笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，我知道，”司俯下身，将双臂撑在千空身体两侧，他们鼻尖相对，都能感受到彼此的呼吸。<br/>　　<br/>　　见他逼近，千空的呼吸明显一滞，进而变得急促，却倔犟地对上他的视线，身体也不肯向后退却半分。<br/>　　<br/>　　“所以在见到克罗姆后，我改变了主意。嗯，科学是杀不死的，你就是科学本身。”<br/>　　<br/>　　千空歪了歪头，没有开口，但他的眼神，司看的明白——“你丫的在说什么鬼话?”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对他们来说，你就是科学。总会有人踩着你的步伐，继续向前走。嗯，我可以杀了你，杀了克罗姆，但我无法阻止人们对科学的向往与追求。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你能这么想，我很高兴。所以呢?”<br/>　　<br/>　　司静静地注视着千空的双眼。<br/>　　<br/>　　那双猩红的眸，即使是深处在最昏暗的洞穴中，也闪烁着异样的光彩。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂——司，你这家伙，想干什么?”千空的声音听着有些急促，似乎透着几分紧张，“会把手放在其他男人脸上的男人，100亿％都没安什么好心。你的眼睛是不能用了吗?所以开始觊觎我的了?”<br/>　　<br/>　　司愣了愣，顿时失笑，缓缓挺直身体。<br/>　　<br/>　　千空还想嘲讽点什么，谁料，司突然将手放在了他的后颈处。不好的回忆瞬间蔓延，千空身体一僵，竟忘记了挣扎。<br/>　　<br/>　　少年的脖颈比想象中的还要纤细，仅仅一只手，便可以牢牢握住。<br/>　　<br/>　　司用大拇指轻抚过千空的喉结，另外四指则不同程度地按压着少年的侧颈。<br/>　　<br/>　　当初他明明有击碎千空的后颈神经，为何此人能再次完好无损地出现在他的面前。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘶——你当是在抓小鸡仔呢?摸摸摸，摸什么摸?”千空知道自己的命正握在敌人手中。他应该保持沉默，应该小心地保全自己，可他就是忍不住。<br/>　　<br/>　　同为男人，他太了解司注视着他的眼神，那种饱含征服与掌控，就像是猛兽在注视着自己猎物的眼神。<br/>　　<br/>　　所以，才令他感到不爽。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你不觉得，你的身体现在轻松了很多吗?”司并没有生气，捏着千空的双肩，“长时间埋头做实验，嗯，对脖颈，肩膀，负荷都很大。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃——”千空分明听见自己的肩膀发出令人心惊的“咯噔”声。<br/>　　<br/>　　“感觉如何?”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……按摩师傅的手艺挺不错。”千空疼的咬牙切齿，却不甘示弱道。<br/>　　<br/>　　chapter3.惩罚<br/>　　<br/>　　七天。<br/>　　<br/>　　自从他被关进这座“监牢”后，已经过去了整整七天。<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然洞穴内基本处于昏暗状态，但千空本就擅长读秒，计算时间对他而言根本不算难事。<br/>　　<br/>　　这七天，司除了关着他，倒也没对他怎么样。不仅如此，还按照一日三餐的时间点，定期给他送饭送水。作为俘虏，他待遇甚好，也不曾受过任何皮肉之苦。<br/>　　<br/>　　要说有什么不太方便。<br/>　　<br/>　　也就只有司在的时候，他才能短暂地外出放风，被允许解决个人卫生需求。<br/>　　<br/>　　不过，借着这个机会，他暗戳戳地将“监牢”附近摸索了个遍。<br/>　　<br/>　　第二天他就尝试着在外留痕迹，传信号。<br/>　　<br/>　　当然，这一切是背着司进行的。<br/>　　<br/>　　第四天，他如愿地得到了回应——幻发现了他的记号。<br/>　　<br/>　　就如他设想的那般，幻在他们约好的地点，埋下制作炸药的材料。<br/>　　<br/>　　为避免司发现，千空谨慎地将材料分成好几份，每次只藏一小部分在身上，偷偷带进洞穴。<br/>　　<br/>　　直到今天，材料才彻底备齐，他终于可以继续那个未完成的实验了。<br/>　　<br/>　　正午，是洞穴里阳光最充足的时候。<br/>　　<br/>　　司刚离开，短时间内他不会再回来。<br/>　　<br/>　　要逃跑的话，就是现在。<br/>　　<br/>　　千空小心地从角落里翻出材料。<br/>　　<br/>　　在这种阴暗，狭小的环境下制作炸药，还没有专业的设备以及仪器。稍不留神，一个操作失误，他就可能同这些岩石一起，被炸上天……这真是令人兴奋。<br/>　　<br/>　　任何时候，一旦开始科学创造，千空就会进入忘我状态，越是危险的实验，他就越是专注。此时他的全部注意力都集中在面前这个小小的烧杯上，反而放松了对周围环境的警惕。<br/>　　<br/>　　因此，千空没能听到回荡在洞穴中的轻微脚步声，没能注意到木头栏杆被打开时，发出的刺耳警告声，更没能察觉到自己背后响起衣摆蹭过地面的细小摩擦声。<br/>　　<br/>　　“千空，你在制作什么?”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵——当然是炸药了，能够将这一整块岩石都轰飞的炸药。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦?只用这些材料就可以做出如此危险的东西，嗯，你还真是了不起。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“了不起的可不是我，是科学。科学就是这样令人着迷的存在啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　<br/>　　千空后知后觉转身：“司?！你什么时候来的?”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯……就在你说‘硝酸加尿素就是硝酸尿素’的时候，”司顿了顿，“千空，看来，你边做实验边解释说明的习惯还是没有变啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你这家伙少一副认识我很久的样子。从我认识你到现在，我们相处的时间，加起来恐怕都不满十天。”千空不动声色地将实验器具挡在身后。<br/>　　<br/>　　“千空，在我想好怎么处置你之前，嗯，你应该更加小心谨慎才对。”<br/>　　<br/>　　洞内本就昏暗，司又背对着光，千空看不清楚他的脸，自然琢磨不透他此刻的想法。<br/>　　<br/>　　“所以呢，在发现我沦为阶下囚后，不仅没有惶恐度日，反而在你眼皮子底下，还混的风生水起，继续嚣张地搞着炸药……于是，自尊受到伤害的你，在盛怒下，会怎么做呢?销毁我的实验?一刀了结我?又或者，100亿％会先让我的科学消失，再让我紧随其后，彻底毁尸灭迹……”<br/>　　<br/>　　司似乎笑了，他摇了摇头：“千空，你自己或许没有注意到。嗯，你越是紧张，话就越是多。”<br/>　　<br/>　　千空故作轻松：“是吗?我本来话就不少。”<br/>　　<br/>　　事实上从司站在他面前后，他就已经将大脑运转到了极致。只是所有的方案，都被他一一否决。明明最不该的就是用言语去激怒敌人，可他唯独对司，忍不住。<br/>　　<br/>　　“为什么你认为，我一定会生气呢?”司绕过千空，蹲下身，将烧杯，滴管以及乱七八糟的材料残渣整齐地摆在一起，全部安置在墙根处。<br/>　　<br/>　　做完这一切后，司回到千空面前：“如果你什么都不做，只是束手待毙的话。嗯，那你就不是千空了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这么说，我所有的动作都没能逃过你的眼睛?”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯……你是指，你在树根下做记号的事?还是说，幻把材料藏在灌木丛里，然后你再偷偷带进洞穴这件事?嗯，我全都知道。”<br/>　　<br/>　　千空沉默了一会：“你忍了这么久，就是为了今天把我抓个现行?图什么?”<br/>　　<br/>　　这么多天，他是真的没想明白，以司的手段，在他们科学王国败落的那一刻，就应当立刻处决了他。<br/>　　<br/>　　若真想斩草除根，司早就可以这么做了，事实上，那家伙也有能力这么做。可为什么又要留着他，关着他……司应该知道，对于科学，他绝不会让步，更不会妥协。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你在想什么?”<br/>　　<br/>　　上方冷不丁传来的声音，打断了千空的思绪，他猛地抬起头，发现司不知何时又向他靠近了一步。<br/>　　<br/>　　距离太近了……<br/>　　<br/>　　身高差所带来的巨大压迫感，让千空本能地感到不妙。<br/>　　<br/>　　有一种被狮子盯上的错觉。司，此刻的状态不对劲，全身都在散发着危险的味道。<br/>　　<br/>　　千空无法形容这种感觉，只是想起了当初被狮群追逐的感觉，不自觉向后退了小半步。<br/>　　<br/>　　注意到千空那微小的举动，司再次逼近。<br/>　　<br/>　　“……喂，你这家伙，适可而止。”向后退了数步的千空，一屁股坐在了石床上，终于忍无可忍道。<br/>　　<br/>　　“只是说话而已，嗯，那你在怕什么?千空。”不难听出，司的心情似乎还不错。<br/>　　<br/>　　“说话就说话，非要贴在我身上才能说?你是喜欢在放学后围堵女孩的不良中学生吗?抱歉，我已经结过婚了，”千空挖了挖耳朵，“我连1mm都没兴趣和你说。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“‘我已经结过婚了’和‘我已经结婚了’意思是不同的，”司俯下身，双臂撑在石床上，将千空禁锢在自己两臂之间，“前者重音在‘过’，结过婚，又离了。嗯，对吗?千空。”<br/>　　<br/>　　千空噎了噎：“喂喂喂——司，你这家伙到底想说什么?该不会真对我抱有什么非分之想吧?”<br/>　　<br/>　　司垂眸，视线落在千空的锁骨处，那里有一道刀伤，是冰月划的。伤口不深，已经结痂了。<br/>　　<br/>　　见司不说话，就盯着他脖颈看，千空心中的不妙感更胜，<br/>　　<br/>　　果然，说了那么多骚话都是幌子，这家伙100亿％是在研究怎么拧断他的脖子。<br/>　　<br/>　　千空快速向后缩去，打算躲开司臂膀的禁锢，谁料司反应更快，一把便按住了他脚踝之间的铁链。<br/>　　<br/>　　铁链与石床相碰，发出刺耳的震颤声。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘶——”千空被铁链硬拉扯回去，手腕和脚踝处被铁皮摩擦的生疼，“司你这家伙……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你果然是在害怕，原来你也会有害怕的时候。”司抚摸着千空的脚踝，徒手将镣铐断开，被铁块禁锢的那一圈皮肤有些发红。<br/>　　<br/>　　被司半压在身下的千空像是感觉到了什么，难以置信地抬头：“你该不会是想对着我解决你的生理问题?去找女人去，你司帝国女人不是有很多吗，你去找找，总有那么一两个是愿意的吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，或许吧，”司拉住千空双腕之间的铁链，按至其头顶处，“但她们可经受不起我的粗暴对待。”<br/>　　<br/>　　千空气笑了：“你凭什么觉得，我就能经受得起。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你可是千空，”说话间，司解开千空的衣带，手指顺着锁骨向下轻抚，“况且，这是惩罚。嗯，对于你妄想逃脱我掌控的……惩罚。”<br/>　　<br/>　　chapter4.<br/>　　<br/>　　冰凉的石床上，少年一丝不挂。<br/>　　<br/>　　千空平躺在兽皮上，司一手按着他的双腕，另一手在他身上四处游走。<br/>　　<br/>　　可算知道这家伙怎么突然这么好心，给他准备了如此柔软的兽皮，原来是有备而来。<br/>　　<br/>　　感受到冰冷的唇落在他的侧颈处，千空忍不住胡思乱想。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘶——司，你3700年前，乱七八糟的小电影没少看吧，吻就好好的吻，别乱咬，”千空不挣扎归不挣扎，但破坏气氛是一流的，“脖子那里别乱吸，颈动脉窦知道吗?颈动脉窦在颈侧的颈动脉三角内，狂吻或是外力挤压，完全有可能导致……”<br/>　　<br/>　　司顿了顿，轻轻舔舐着千空锁骨处的伤疤。<br/>　　<br/>　　“唾液不具备杀菌消毒功能，你舔了也白舔，而且我的伤口已经结痂了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“舔耳朵就更离谱了，耳朵可是会分泌耳屎的。大量耳屎堆积会滋生细菌，你亲我耳朵，细菌也会通过嘴部进入你的口腔。在这石之世界，医学卫生条件差得远，要是引起其他疾病，你100亿％没得治……唔。”<br/>　　<br/>　　司惩罚性地轻咬着千空的唇，感受到身下人轻微的挣扎，他将舌头送往更深处，细细探索这未知领域。<br/>　　<br/>　　他不断进攻，掠夺着少年的空气，直到将千空逼至绝境。<br/>　　<br/>　　看着千空眯着眼，在他身下大口喘息的模样，司用拇指擦去自己嘴角的血珠：“大科学家既然懂的那么多，嗯，怎么不知道接吻时要用鼻子呼吸呢?”<br/>　　<br/>　　不等千空开口，司又一次俯身，堵上千空的唇。<br/>　　<br/>　　这一次，要粗暴的多。<br/>　　<br/>　　他们不像是在接吻，倒像是两头猛兽在互相啃咬，彼此针锋相对，谁都不肯退让半分。<br/>　　<br/>　　第二次接吻完毕，别说是司了，就连千空自己也感受到了身体某处的燥热。<br/>　　<br/>　　啊，他有反应了。<br/>　　<br/>　　趁司脱衣服的空挡，千空擦掉嘴角的津液，而他身体的那处正缓缓抬起头。<br/>　　<br/>　　男人就是这样，无关爱与不爱，只要给予足够的刺激，身体就会有所反应，这是正常的生理现象。<br/>　　<br/>　　“衣服都脱完了，你还在等什么，再过一会，我该没兴致了。”再次见到司赤裸的样子，千空还是忍不住感叹，这家伙的身体真是强壮的要死，大块头的肌肉已经异于常人了，跟司比起来，却还要逊色几分。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你居然会如此主动?嗯，真出乎我的意料，跟刚才的你可是判若两人。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我以为你要拧断我脖子，早说做爱不就完了，又都是男人，遮遮掩掩的，藏给谁看，”千空大大咧咧坐起身，“那么，为了我们彼此都能有100亿％的畅快体验，是不是也该把我身上的手铐取掉?”<br/>　　<br/>　　司捏住千空的双肩，将他重新按回在石床上，两根手指塞进千空的口腔，恶劣地夹住那条灵活又柔软的舌，然后肆意玩弄着。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这种东西，在现在的氛围下，嗯，叫做情趣。”司握住千空的性/器，修长且骨节分明的手指将那物包裹住，开始有规律地上下活动。<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔——”千空被捏着舌头，口齿不清地想要说着什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　但司充耳不闻。<br/>　　<br/>　　细密的吻不断地落在千空身上。<br/>　　<br/>　　从锁骨开始一路向下，胸膛，小腹，大腿根……<br/>　　<br/>　　被人握住全身最脆弱的地方，本就足够让人血脉愤张了，更别提，司还在不停地给予他新的刺激。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你这家伙……看不出来，还真是恶劣。”在舌头终于得到解放后，千空扯了扯嘴角，勾起一个讽刺的笑，来不及擦去的津液顺着他嘴角滑下，滴在柔软的兽皮上。<br/>　　<br/>　　第三次，司第三次在他有感觉，即将要射出的时候，停下手上的动作。<br/>　　<br/>　　“都说了这是惩罚，嗯，怎么能让你先爽呢。不过，接下来……”司浅笑，然后在千空错愕的眼神中，低头含住了那挺立的器官。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂——你……”<br/>　　<br/>　　似乎是担心千空再说什么扫兴的话，司的手也没有闲着，那沾着千空唾液的手指探向了那柔软的秘密之地。<br/>　　<br/>　　千空倒抽了一口凉气，想要坐起身却被制止。<br/>　　<br/>　　他挺立的性/器被温热的唇舌包裹，后穴却被冰凉的异物探入，双重的刺激，让千空大脑一片空白。<br/>　　<br/>　　司的口活很是生疏，稍不留神，牙齿就会蹭到他，而探入后穴的手指，进出也毫无章法，与其说是爽，倒不如说是疼。<br/>　　<br/>　　“司，你这技术真是糟糕的要死，呃啊——”话没说完，千空就仰面倒在兽皮上。<br/>　　<br/>　　这一次，司似乎真的是被他激怒了。<br/>　　<br/>　　铃口处被舌挤压触碰，分身被吸吮到极致。<br/>　　<br/>　　后穴的两根手指抽插得剧烈起来，每每提到穴口，然后直接狠狠送进最深处。指尖开始在他体内四处按压，探索，像是在寻找着什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　千空颤抖着抬手捂住脸颊，死死地咬着牙，愣是不肯发出一声。<br/>　　<br/>　　身下的快感不断袭来，他情不自禁地抬高臀部，配合着司的舌头，但这样一来，他的后穴可就一览无余。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃——”终于得到释放的千空，大口喘着粗气，抹掉眼角处生理性的泪水，半天不发一言。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，只是两根手指，就不行了吗，千空?”司抽出自己的手指，那两根手指上沾染着粘液，已经湿透了，“接下来，轮到我了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　司起身，站在床下，提着千空的一条小腿，便轻而易举地将人反转了过去。<br/>　　<br/>　　还处于快感余韵中的千空，还没来得及有所反应，便被半强迫着，跪趴在巨石边。<br/>　　<br/>　　此时，他的臀部高高抬起，后穴完全被暴露在冷空气中，不知是因为紧张，还是因为刚才被司的手指抽插太过剧烈，那小穴一张一缩，还未完全闭合，津液正顺着股缝留下。<br/>　　<br/>　　“要插就快插，趁我还没有到贤者时间。”见司迟迟没有举动，就算千空没什么羞耻心，也受不住一直保持着这个姿势。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你这样……还真是让我很为难啊。”司弯弯嘴角，笑得有些无奈。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我可不是恋爱脑，让你扫兴真是抱歉，嗯——”<br/>　　<br/>　　不等那毫无诚意的道歉说完，司向前挺了挺腰，将自己的分身埋进那温软的穴内，一冲到底。<br/>　　<br/>　　巨大的刺激让千空情不自禁地挺起上半身，正好被司捏住胸前的一抹粉红。<br/>　　<br/>　　“司，要是你，没有润滑，就这么使劲插进来，我那里100亿％会……”千空疼的表情有些扭曲，就连声音都是断断续续的，显然还没能完全缓过劲来。<br/>　　<br/>　　司用手指挑逗，拉扯着那粉色凸起，右手则卡着少年的腰，快速挺进身体，进行抽插。<br/>　　<br/>　　千空未说完的话语变成呜咽声，被撞的稀碎。<br/>　　<br/>　　还在强忍着，不肯出声吗……<br/>　　<br/>　　面对自身的情欲，都能坦然接受，主动与他共赴云雨，可偏偏在不发出呻/吟这种小事上，却莫名地坚持。<br/>　　<br/>　　司眯起双眼。<br/>　　<br/>　　千空，似乎从来都保持着理智。就算是面对他，面对死亡的威胁，也异常冷静。明明非常在意伙伴的安危，却硬是不愿意表露出半分。就算是同他欢爱，也不肯完全沉溺于身体的快感。<br/>　　<br/>　　那双眼睛，似乎可以永远保持着清明。<br/>　　<br/>　　司抬起千空的下巴，大拇指卡住千空的唇舌，强迫少年不能合上嘴巴，透明的津液顺着他的手指流出。<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔，你——”千空不舒服地挣扎着，但在绝对力量面前，终究是场徒劳。<br/>　　<br/>　　司贴着少年汗淋淋的后背，身下力度不减，他的囊丸拍打着千空的臀瓣，不断发出令人羞耻的“啪啪”声，以及抽插所带来的水声，在空旷的洞穴内回响着。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你这家伙，这么用力，哈，是，恨不得把你的蛋，嗯，都塞进来吗——”千空咬着司的手指，口齿不清道，“疼的要死，给我轻点……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“疼?嗯，不对吧?应该是爽吧，我看你正乐在其中。”<br/>　　<br/>　　说话间，司抬起千空的臀，把他翻转了过来——以下体相连的姿势。<br/>　　<br/>　　司将千空抵在墙壁上。<br/>　　<br/>　　千空的前额早就被汗水打湿了，连发丝都变得有些凌乱。眼角处有些湿润，还泛着一抹淡淡的红，他微张嘴巴，轻吐气息，垂着双眸，不知在想着什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　司托住少年的屁股，尽可能地让千空不那么难受。千空则双腿悬空，夹着他的腰，戴着铁链的双手揽着他的脖颈。<br/>　　<br/>　　明明是一个很暧昧的姿势，但千空将手腕处的那条铁链横在他的脖子上，怎么看怎么像是想要勒死他。<br/>　　<br/>　　千空回过神，两人对视，皆勾起唇角，谁都不肯先露出败迹。<br/>　　<br/>　　新一轮的风雨降临。<br/>　　<br/>　　司将千空按在墙上，使劲操干着，每一次都顶到最深处，不断撞击着少年的敏感点。<br/>　　<br/>　　千空那单薄的身板似乎根本无法承受被这样粗暴的对待。他的小腿颤抖着，根本无法夹紧男人的腰。<br/>　　<br/>　　后背也被岩石撞的生痛，小穴被粗壮的性器撑开，顶入，一次次被填满，疼痛中还带着几分快意。<br/>　　<br/>　　一开始他还咬着牙，能坚持住不吭声。<br/>　　<br/>　　可随着男人攻势愈演愈烈，别说是不呻/吟出声了，就连保持大脑清醒，他都做不到。不知有多少次，他差点就忍不住恳求，让男人慢一点。<br/>　　<br/>　　先支撑不住的，是输家。<br/>　　<br/>　　明明没有做过什么约定，明明赌约是不对等的，可偏偏他们就这样心照不宣。<br/>　　<br/>　　见怀中的少年被他操到失神，眼角浸染了情欲的色彩，司温柔地在千空眉间落下一吻。<br/>　　<br/>　　那个瞬间，千空微微一颤，白浊喷涌而出。<br/>　　<br/>　　与此同时，司也达至高潮。<br/>　　<br/>　　两人无意识地相拥，一同沉溺在快感的余韵。</p><p>【未完】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>